


Thrift Store Bucky

by FreckleLemonade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Normal Life, One Shot, Sassy Bucky is Sassy, Steve does not appreciate Bucky's sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleLemonade/pseuds/FreckleLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go shopping at a thrift store and Bucky's sassy side appears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Store Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic for this fandom. I hope you like it! <3

Bucky and Steve were browsing around a little thrift shop. It was one of their favourite things to do because they could almost always find little vintage trinkets that reminded them of their past lives. 

While wandering through the aisles, a t-shirt hanging on the end of a rack caught Bucky's eye. It was plain black but it had the words "I'm with stupid" printed on it with a red arrow pointing to one side. He smirked, thinking about standing next to people that annoyed him. He pulled it off the rack and continued flipping through the shirts. He quickly found others with similar sassy sayings on them that made him snicker. He gathered them up until he had a good pile of them in his arms.

He looked at his armful and nodded, proud of his thrift store haul and went off to find Steve. He found him standing in a corner of the store, flipping through boxes of old records.

"Hey Buck, find anyth--" 

Steve looked up and gawked at Bucky's pile of t-shirts.

"Really? You're getting all of those?"

Bucky nodded, "Yep."

"Isn't that a little much? Don't you have like 50 t-shirts at home already?"

Bucky thought for a second and then responded, "I need them. The sleeves always end up getting holes in them from getting caught in the plates of my left arm. This way, I can just toss 'em later if I need to."

"Or you can cut off the left sleeve."

"Or that," Bucky said, nodding in agreement, "But it would be better to cut up an old second-hand shirt instead of a good one."

"But do you seriously need ALL of those?" Steve asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I need them," Bucky answered, insistently.

To add to his argument, Bucky pulled out his secret weapon: the puppy-dog eyes. He had learned to perfect the expression over the years and even Captain America was powerless against it.

Steve sighed, "Fine. I'm finished anyway, let's head to the check-out."

Bucky grinned. It worked like a charm again!

When they finally got to the front of the line, Bucky plopped his pile of shirts down on the counter. The cashier quickly scanned and put everything into plastic bags. When she was done, Steve paid and the pair of super soldiers walked out to their car.

 

\-----

 

Back at Stark Tower, Bucky stepped out of the shower and dried himself off in his room. He pulled on an old pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and the new "I'm with stupid" t-shirt that he got earlier. 

He padded downstairs in his bare feet to the living room and sat down on the sofa beside Steve, making sure to be on the right side for the arrow on his shirt to be pointing at his best friend. The TV was on and Steve was reading a book. He barely noticed Bucky, nevermind the sassy t-shirt that was silently insulting him.

Tony walked into the room, took one look at Bucky, and burst out laughing. Steve finally looked up from his book and stared at Tony, confused. Tony just lifted a shaky finger, still laughing, and pointed at Bucky's torso.

Steve look over and read the saying across Bucky's chest.

"Really? That's why you wanted those shirts so badly?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

Bucky just grinned, thinking about all the rest of the sass-filled shirts he had lined up for the next few weeks and went back to watching TV. Tony pulled out his phone and took a photo. 

"This is going straight to my Instagram."


End file.
